Pop Corn, Kak Hali?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-Shoot, TauHali. Menurut Taufan, Halilintar dan Pop Corn sama sekali bukan kombinasi yang baik. Ya, bukan untuk kesehatan jantungnya. *Summary macam apa ini!* *RnR please *


**Doumo,doumo~! Saya kembali dengan fic gaje saya yang baru~! Yah, meski saya udah bilang bakalan lanjutin fict-fict saya yang terbengkalai, pada akhirnya tetap post fict baru juga *sigh*…sadar tak sadar, saya ini kacang rupanya… *Boboiboy pasrah mode: On* tapi ini One-shoot kok jadi langsung tamat, hehehe…dan ini juga bisa dibilang fict Sho-Ai saya yang pertama jadi…gitu deh *hah?!*. Oke, cukup bacotannya~**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Tok Aba, Ochobot, Adu du, Probe, Captain Kaizo, Lahap, Pak cik Kumar, Bora ra, Ci ci ko, Ki ki ta, Ga ganaz, Yo yo oh, Mak Cik kantin, Computer, Multi Monster, Papa Zola, Mama Zila, Pak cik Burger- *Di lempar tong sampah organik* Oke, semua property Boboiboy itu milik Animonsta!**

 **Rate: T atau T+ *plak!***

 **Genre: Romance/Humor(?)**

 **Pair: Taufan x Halilintar**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Humor garing krenyes krispi ke-ef-si(?), Elemental Siblings, Ambigay(?), Rating melenceng(?), bit OOC, Shounen-Ai/Incest/BL, Absurd, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Tertarik? Kalo begitu selamat membaca~!**

* * *

"Hoaamm…aku pulang…" Boboiboy Taufan berjalan memasuki rumah sambil menguap dengan tangan kanan yang memikul tas sekolahnya dan tangan kiri yang menenteng skateboard biru tua favoritnya.

"Nggk…Halo? Kak Hali? Gempa, Blaze, Ice? Ada orang?" gumam Taufan yang merasa panggilannya sama sekali tidak direspon, padahal biasanya Gempa sang anak tengah selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum tak lupa apron berwarna pink yang menghiasi tubuhnya yang-

Oke, imajinasi Taufan mulai liar karena anak itu belum makan.

Mencoba melupakan Gempa yang berapron, Taufan segera melepas sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya kemudian menuju ruang tamu.

Samar-samar pemuda bertopi miring tersebut bisa mendengar adanya suara televisi dan juga suara kunyahan yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

Taufan mulai berpikir mungkin salah satu dari empat saudara kembarnya sudah pulang, atau jika bukan maka ada maling di rumahnya.

Tapi ayolah, maling mana yang seenaknya menyusup masuk rumah orang dan bukannya merampok malah duduk di depan TV sambil makan sesuatu yang entah apa?

Sepertinya pikiran Taufan mulai semakin absurd karena lapar…

"Dan Author yang ngetik juga sedang lapar…" sambung Taufan tidak jelas.

Dan begitu memasuki ruang tamu, iris biru langit Taufan bisa melihat TV yang menyala menampilkan suatu acara yang begitu asing, dan juga seorang pemuda bertopi hitam-merah sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan sesuatu.

"Kak…Hali?" gumam Taufan tidak yakin, karena seingatnya kakak pertamanya yang tempramental itu jarang sekali nonton TV apalagi diselingi dengan camilan.

"Hmm?" sang kakak, Halilintar segera menoleh ke arah Taufan yang masih terpaku di belakang sofa. Iris matanya yang sewarna batu ruby tersebut mengerjap-ngerjap polos dengan mulut yang penuh juga remah-remah kue terdapat disekitar bibirnya.

Taufan membeku, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau udara mendadak panas disini, dan Taufan yakin kali ini bukanlah ulah Blaze yang pernah hampir membakar dapur sampai membuat Gempa kalang kabut dan Ice makin mengantuk(?).

"Apa?" ucapan Halilintar berhasil menyadarkan Taufan dari fantasi-fantasi liarnya dan dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Umm..anu…Kak Hali, mana yang lain?" tanya Taufan seadanya dengan sebiji keringat menetes dari dahinya.

"Gempa ada urusan OSIS bersama Yaya dan Fang, Blaze dan Ice aku tak tau," sahut Halilintar cuek kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara nontonnya.

"Oh…" Taufan hanya bergumam kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kakak.

"Kak Hali lagi ngapain?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Kau nggak lihat? Aku lagi nonton TV, tau," sahut Halilintar cuek sambil mengunyah.

"Iya…ngg…tumben Kak Hali nonton TV…terus…anu…" Taufan semakin kehilangan kata-kata apalagi melihat kakaknya yang tampak santai mengunyah camilannya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya sedang bosan, dan seingatku BoboiMan the Movie tayang hari ini," sahut Halilinter cuek.

"Kak Hali…nonton kartun?" Taufan kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ck, masalah?" akhirnya Halilintar emosi karena sedaritadi ketenangannya di ganggu oleh adik hyperactivenya ini.

"Nggak sih Cuma…" Taufan memfokuskan penglihatannya pada camilan yang sedang dimakan Halilintar.

"Kak Hali…ternyata suka pop corn ya?" tanya Taufan pelan.

"Berisik," sahut Halilintar seadanya.

"Aku pikir Kak Hali nggak suka manis," komentar Taufan sambil terkekeh.

"Bisa diam nggak sih?! Ini pop corn asin tau!" bentak Halilintar dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya, dan jangan lupa remah-remah pop corn masih membekas di sekitar bibir sang sulung.

Taufan kembali dibuat terpana.

"Iya deh, iya deh," Taufan akhirnya mengalah karena dirinya sangat lelah hari ini, dan dia tidak mau kena bogem dari sang kakak kali ini.

Halilintar mendengus kemudian kembali menatap layar TV sambil mengunyah pop corn di dalam kantung kertas yang isinya tinggal setengah tersebut.

Taufan yang duduk disamping Halilintar sebenarnya tidak begitu mempedulikan acara TV. Matanya masih fokus menatap sang kakak yang tampak antusias menonton, meski hal itu hanya terlukis dari perubahan tatapan mata merahnya yang hanya sekilas itu.

Sesekali juga Halilintar tampak bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali memasukkan potongan-potongan camilan berbahan dasar jagung tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Sial, Taufan yang memperhatikan hal itu terus-menerus mendadak menjadi semakin lapar.

Namun bukan karena pop cornnya, tapi karena cara Halilintar mengambil pop corn, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang hanya terbuka sedikit, ditambah lagi Halilintar yang sesekali menjilat bibir dan jarinya yang berminyak, membuat sang kembaran kedua semakin tidak tahan.

"K-kak Hali…" gumam Taufan dengan suara bagaikan orang sekarat.

Halilintar menoleh, dan sedikit sweatdrop melihat ekspresi adiknya yang tampak seperti zombie baru lahir(?).

"Kau mau pop corn?" tanya Halilintar.

"B-bu-bukan…itu…"

Taufan kembali kehilangan kata-kata, karena kali ini Halilintar sedang meneguk sekaleng soda.

Melihat Halilintar yang meminum sambil menengadah, membuat beberapa tetes soda mengalir dari bibirnya, merembes ke leher jenjang sampai ke kaos merahnya yang agak basah, (mungkin karena cuaca panas dan pemuda bertopi lurus tersebut masih tetap mengenakan jaket bermotif petirnya) semakin membuat Taufan kepanasan, kehausan, dan kelaparan.

Tanpa sadar Taufan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mulai mendekati sang kakak yang masih menikmati manisnya soda dingin yang membasahi kerongkongannya.

Puk!

Taufan meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Halilintar, membuat sang kakak yang masih menikmati sodanya segera menoleh ke arah adik pertamanya dengan bingung.

"Taufan?" gumam Halilintar yang mendadak merasa was-was melihat ekspresi Taufan yang bagaikan predator.

"Kak Hali…"

Taufan dengan sigap langsung mendorong Halilintar sehingga tubuhnya menindih tubuh sang kakak di atas sofa.

"T-taufan? K-kau mau ngapain?" protes Halilintar terkejut karena kedua pergelangan tangannya kini di kunci oleh adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Kak Hali, aku lapar…" gumam Taufan.

"Ya udah kalo lapar sana makan!" bentak Halilintar.

"Iya, tapi rasanya aku mau pop corn…" Taufan bergumam lagi dengan suara rendah dan kini tangan kirinya mulai bergerak mengelus perpotongan leher Halilintar yang terekspos.

"U-uh…ah…" Halilintar mendesah secara reflek karena entah kenapa elusan sang adik di lehernya terasa nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya, Kak Hali?" Taufan menyeringai dan kini tangan kirinya mulai membuka zip jaket Halilintar dan mulai mengelus kulit perut sang kakak dari balik kaos merahnya.

"T-taufan…ah…t-tunggu…uh…ah…."

Halilintar meracau dan malah membuat Taufan semakin merasa ingin segera melahap kakaknya yang ternyata sangat manis ini.

"L-lepaskan…Taufan…uh…" gumam Halilintar susah payah karena kini Taufan mulai menjilati lehernya.

Gawat kalo begini.

Jika dibiarkan Taufan benar-benar bisa merubah rating fict ini.

Dan Halilintar yang khawatir akan hal itu (plus kesucian tubuhnya), dengan cepat melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dan menendang Taufan yang mau memakannya.

"Hey! Itu sakit, tau!" bentak Taufan sambil mengelus perutnya yang kena tendangan karate dari sang kakak.

"Huh! K-kau sendiri, apa-apaan?!" bentak Halilintar dengan wajah merah semerah bajunya sambil merapikan kaos dan jaketnya.

"Habis, aku lapar…" gumam Taufan.

"Kalo lapar makan! Dasar mesum," bentak Halilintar yang kembali melahap pop cornnya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Aku mau pop corn," gumam Taufan lagi.

Halilintar menatap mata biru sang adik dan pop cornnya secara bergantian, kemudian segera menyodorkannya pada Taufan.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Halilintar lagi yang mulai emosi karena Taufan malah bengong memandangi wajahnya. Taufan sendiri masih berpikir, dan kemudian menyeringai ketika melihat masih ada bekas pop corn disekitar bibir Halilintar.

"Ya udah," Taufan mencomot beberapa butir pop corn, mengunyahnya, kemudian merangkak mendekati sang kakak yang juga ikut menyuapi dirinya dengan pop corn.

"Kak Hali," Halilintar menghela napas, karena dirinya kembali dipanggil sang adik untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kali ini apalagi? Kau mau-upphh!"

Mulut Halilintar langsung dibungkam bibir Taufan yang dengan seenaknya menyosor bibirnya yang masih belepotan minyak dan remah-remah pop corn.

"Mmmhh! Uhhmmm!"

Halilintar berusaha memberontak, tetapi entah kenapa tenaganya terasa terkuras habis kali ini. Taufan kembali membaringkan Halilintar, membiarkan soda yang sudah tumpah ke lantai dan pop corn yang kembali terabaikan.

Taufan mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Halilintar, berusaha merebut butiran pop corn yang belum di kunyah tersebut ke mulutnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan sang kakak.

"Uhhmm…ahnn…! Ah…"

Taufan terus meraup bibir Halilintar selama lebih dari 10 detik, sampai akhirnya keduanya yang merasa sesak napas dan Taufan mulai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir sang kakak, menciptakan jalinan benang saliva di antara lidah mereka.

Taufan kembali duduk, sambil mengunyah pop corn yang 'direbut'nya dari Halilintar yang sedang kalang kabut menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kak Hali bohong ah,"

"Hah?"

Halilintar dengan cemberut menatap sang adik yang kini memasang senyum secerah matahari, "Pop cornnya manis tuh," ucap Taufan watados.

"Cih," Halilintar hanya mendecih dan melanjutkan makan pop cornnya dengan jantung yang terus berdebar-debar karena perbuatan adiknya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Hali mending jangan makan pop corn lagi deh di dekatku," Halilintar menatap bingung adiknya, berpikir apa mungkin kepala adiknya itu kepentok sesuatu saat main skateboard sehingga pikirannya jadi tidak jelas begitu.

"Soalnya jantungku nggak kuat," sambung Taufan dengan senyum seductive sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Halilintar bergidik, sepertinya otak adiknya ini memang benar-benar sudah mulai rusak.

"Kalo begitu…"

Halilintar berdiri, kemudian menatap Taufan dengan tajam.

"Menjauh dari hadapanku…SE-KA-RA-NG!" sembur Halilintar yang malah membuat Taufan cengo di tempat.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang~!" seru Blaze antusias sambil menggandeng lengan Ice dan Gempa.

"Eh? Kok sepi ya?" gumam Gempa.

"Hoaamm…mungkin Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan udah tidur…" gumam Ice sambil menguap.

"Ini baru jam 7, kan? Mereka bukan kau yang bisa tidur kapan pun dan dimana pun," ucap Blaze sweatdrop.

Ketiga Boboiboy kembar tersebut segera melangkah masuk, dan langsung cengo mendadak melihat Taufan yang berurai air mata sedang membersihkan ruang tamu disertai Halilintar yang berdiri di atas meja sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Gempa sweatdrop karena kedua kakaknya yang seperti sedang memerankan drama Cinderella dadakan tersebut.

"Hwaaa! Gempa! Kak Hali jahat! Masa aku disuruh beresin semua bekas makanan dan minuman di meja tamu!" rengek Taufan sambil menerjang Gempa membuat pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut hampir terjatuh.

"Duh, memangnya kalian berdua habis ngapain sih?" tanya Gempa tidak mengerti dengan betapa tidak akurnya kedua kakak tertuanya tersebut.

"Cih…Taufan…dia merebut pop corn ku…" decih Halilintar pelan sambil membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"Hah? Itu doang?" komentar Blaze cengo.

"Kak Halilintar mulai OOC," sambung Ice tidak jelas.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Gempa tidak mengerti, namun kedua kakaknya tidak menjawab, malah Halilintar turun dari meja dan dengan kesal melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Taufan hanya cengengesan lalu berlari menyusul Halilintar diselingi teriakan "Ayolah, Kak…aku kan hanya terbawa suasana! Aku nggak akan ulangi lagi, oy!".

Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice hanya saling tatap, gagal paham mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua kakak tertua mereka selama ditinggal berdua dirumah.

Yah, kita biarkan saja kejadian absurd tadi itu hanya Halilintar, Taufan, Readers, Author, dan Tuhan saja yang tau.

Dan pesan moral buat Taufan, jangan pernah terbawa nafsu dengan yang namanya pop corn dan Halilintar jika tidak ingin dijauhi kakak tersayangnya itu selama seminggu.

Lalu pesan moral buat Halilintar, jangan pernah makan pop corn di depan Taufan, atau kalo perlu jangan pernah lagi mengonsumsi yang namanya pop corn sekalian jika ingin keselematan diri dan bibir(?) terjaga.

.

.

.

End(?)

* * *

 **Baiklah, fict ini absurd sekali…maaf jika adegan fluffnya gagal karena ini adalah fict Sho-Ai pertama saya yang malah sudah nyerempet rating M…*di tendang* dan lagi humornya juga garing…benar-benar fict yang tak berkualitas… *pundung***  
 **Halilintar kali ini saya jadikan uke, karena sifat tsundere Hali yang bikin meleleh…*mupeng***

 **Fict ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu video iklan Boboiboy yang saya lihat semalam. Iklan itu diawali oleh Boboiboy elemental di cinema bersama Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal dan kayaknya mereka semua mau nonton Boboiboy the Movie deh.**

 **Dan bisa kalian lihat di scene pertama adalah Halilintar yang duduk paling ujung dengan sekantung pop corn di tangannya dan senyum kecilnya itu…saat saya pertama lihat, fokus saya langsung mengarah deh ke sana. Ditambah lagi hanya Halilintar tuh yang megang pop corn di antara kelima elemental…and believe me, Halilintar yang lagi nonton sambil megang pop corn itu, cuteness nya OVERLOAAADDD! *gelindingan* *Capslok jebol***

 **Sebenarnya fict ini saya buat untuk saya sendiri yang kekurangan asupan Halilintar x Taufan akhir-akhir ini...sehingga jadilah fict aneh bin ajaib ini...dan maafkan saya deh kalo saya sudah buat Hali atau Taufan jadi OOC...**

 **Oke, sebelum sisi mesum saya kumat, mending pamit deh. Setelah ini saya janji dah, bakalan post fanfict saya yang terbengkalai, tapi belum tau fict mana yang akan saya update duluan…lihat saja nantilah *bow!***

 **Yosh! Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang membaca fict absurd ini, dan saya akan sangat senang bila ada yang mau meninggalkan reviewnya. Kritiknya juga nggak masalah, asal jangan flame yah…diri saya lagi nggak siap nerima flame *raba kokoro * *di pentung* all right, sampai jumpa di fict-fict selanjutnya ya, jaa ne~~~! XD**

 **Review please~?**


End file.
